


Home for Christmas

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Christmas Music, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Alone after the fall, Sherlock longs for home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never listen to sad Christmas music. This happens.
> 
> * Melody: I'll Be Home For Christmas

I'll be home for Christmas, at 2-2-1-B,  
Hope you decorate a tree, and brew a cup of tea,  
Wish that I could tell you,  
Things aren't what they seem,  
I'll be home for Christmas, if only in a dream.

 

I'll be home for Christmas, there on Baker Street,  
Please stay warm and free from harm, until again we meet,  
Till that day I'm sending,  
All my love so true,  
Wait for me my Dear John, as I will wait for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song, and I think it triggered my Season 4 anxiety.
> 
> This is how I believe Sherlock survived his exile, dreaming of home. Btw, in my world, John DID wait for him.


End file.
